Moving On
by yaoihotboys
Summary: What Dean dosen't know won't hurt him, but it will hurt Sam. Everytime Dean leaves on a hunt the monster hurts him Sam wants to tell Dean about the monster but is scared Can Dean help Sam before the monster kills him. Incest/Non-Con Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Supernatural or Any of its Characters

**AN: **I don't know why I do these things to Sam.

**Chapter One**

Sam had to leave this had gone on for far too long and he was tired, tired of trying to hide what was happening from Dean, he was tired of this happening period.

"Strip," John ordered his sixteen year old son. " No," Sam said almost whispering he knew it would be worst but he couldn't help it. Shaking Sam backed away toward the door of his and Dean's room trying to get as far away from his father as he could

" I'll tell," he said full on quivering " I'll tell Dean this time and he'll kill you. John laughed and shook his head " We've been doing this for about a year Sam don't you think he already knows."

Sam was frozen at the accusation _No Dean wouldn't let this happen he wouldn't let let dad hurt me like this I'm so stupid I should have told him when this first started even if I was scared._ Sam was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't see his dad move closer until it was too late

John grabbed Sam around the waist and threw him on the bed his face a mask of fury. Sam sat up quickly and moved into a fighting position huh his dad snorted "Do you really think you cam beat me I'm the one who taught you everything you know."

Sam didn't know what to do his dad had taken his phone that was always the first thing he did when Dean went out on a hunt alone and he knew he wouldn't be calling for a couple of hours.

Please Dean he prayed help me. He quickly sent a jab with his right fist at john's face only to have it knocked away by a much bigger arm than his. It took fifteen minutes for john to hit him hard enough that he stayed down it was the longest Sam had ever lasted and he would have been proud if it was Dean but right now he was terrified.

He hit Sam again for good measure then thought _shit what will Dean say when he sees these bruises oh well I'll just say that he got beaten up by a bunch of kids. _John then took off his own clothes before bending over a dazed Sam and slowly undressing him.

**AN: **Ha Ha a cliff hanger when I read I hate cliff hangers but I wanted to try my hand at writing them. Did it annoy you?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Supernatural Or Any of It's Characters

**AN:** So Sorry Please Forgive me it's been a long time since I updated writers block I will try to keep up weekly updates. Sorry for the short chapters

**Warning: **This story has child abuse rape and incest in it this is for mature readers only.

**Chapter 2**

Dean was on his way back to the house him his dad and brother were staying temporarily. He had finished the hunt early and wanted to be home for Sam's sixteenth birthday

Dean had told his dad that he wanted to be with Sam but he had insisted well Dean wasn't going to to disappoint Sam he way on his way home.

Sam was in so much pain _it hurts God please make it stop. _The buckle end of the belt cracked against his back again and again , and he screamed Sam couldn't help it he tried not to scream cause that seemed to make john hit him harder.

" Be quiet," John grunted in exertion " be a man, men don't snivel." When Sam thought he was going to pass out the beating finally stopped

but it wasn't over Sam knew his dad was going to fuck him and his skin crawled in revulsion he was so dirty. John had made him disgusting Dean would hate him.

John jerked Sam's legs up exposing him and pulled his hair to make Sam look in his eyes. Sam couldn't help it he let his mouth run away with him

"Mom would be ashamed of you," _Oh my god Sam thought why did I say that he's going to kill me. _

John was furious what right did his wife's murderer have to say that to him, he was so furious that he adjusted his grip on Sam's legs and thrust, he put his whole weight into it.

"Aaahhh," Sam screamed so loud that he felt his throat tear, John had hurt him every time he took him but he was always careful to stretch him so he could function the next day he didn't want to tear him too much.

Sam kept on screaming as john thrust deeper and blood became his lubricant. John slammed a hand down on Sams mouth and started whispering in his ear about how Dean knew and approved of his doing this to Sam.

The pain was relentless it pushed at Sam not only in his body but also his mind the spiteful and untrue words buried their way deep inside his heart tearing it to pieces all the while. So Sam did what most sixteen year old boys would do in his place he broke.

Sam felt his father continue to savage his body but he couldn't scream anymore, John had taken his underwear and gagged him with it, his breath hitched as John flipped him over for deeper penetration, grunting like a wild man.

_Disgusting _John thought as he flipped his son over the boy was crying so hard he could hardly breathe tears and snot decorated his face.

Just as he was about to cum John felt something that made his blood run cold he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his scull and heard the frosty voice of his eldest son.

"Get off him, who the fuck are you cause you sure as hell ain't my dad.


End file.
